The 20th Hunger Games
by AwkwardPlatypus7
Summary: I hope y'all like this! Please read my other stories if you want and submit your answers to the polls. It's too bad I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Please R&R! Sorry it takes me so long to upload new chapters! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bell tolls 11 times. I decided I would let myself sleep in today as everyone else in District 5 is. If I'm still here for tomorrow I can make up for it. The sun shines brightly which is the exact opposite of today. Reaping Day. I need to get myself "prettied up" but I hate doing it. No one's here to help me; no one has for so long.

I think back to my family; the memories are so fresh yet fading are the small important details. My mom and dad both had dark red hair and emerald green eyes. My brother took after them, but I got caramel coloured hair and aqua eyes. People used to tell me how beautiful I was, but now I'm just a shadow of the girl they knew; smiles never grace my face. I have no reason to smile now for the most part. My parents were killed in a fire 9 years ago; I was just 7. I'm sure the Capitol caused it, the fire I mean. My father was a rebellion leader back during the Dark Days. He escaped capture and settled here, in District 5, safe from the Capitiol. After years of searching they finally found him and gave him a choice: Tell us everything you know and remember of the Rebellion or terrible things will occur. He refused knowing that either way he would get tortured for treason. So on that fateful rainy day, our house was set on fire. All of us were sleeping, it was just 2 in the morning, when we felt the heat. I shot up and out of bed over to my brother, Carrick, whom I shared the room with. I shook him awake and we scrambled downstairs to our mom and dad. My mom was helping my dad out of bed, for his leg had been crippled in the war. They both yelled at us to keep going so I did what they said, but I could tell that this was not a normal fire. It burned too quickly and grew too fast and I could see that it had a purplish tinge. A Capitol fire. Engineered to burn down a house like ours in less than 7 minutes. I shoved my brother out of the door just as the doorway collapsed on me, separating us. I could feel the heat as I tried to wriggle my way out and Carrick pulled on my legs. The fire was gaining on me; I could feel it starting to singe my hair. Finally with one good shove, I pulled myself out and turned around for any sign of my parents. I cried out for them but got no reply. Carrick tugged on my hand and we ran to the cobbled streets watching as the fire ate up the last bit of the house. I did nothing; I just stared. I could not do anything. I slumped to the ground and sobs began to rack my body. Carrick was so confused, not knowing what was going on and why I was so sad, so he just awkwardly patted my back and reassured me that it would be okay. I couldn't do it. I couldn't explain to him that he would never see his parents again, I was so lost. We sat there together until people started waking up and coming to our aid. We were pretty well known in town, and by the time the sun had risen almost everyone was there. They called up firefighters and paramedics to dig through the debris of our home. They found our parents collapsed on the floor of their rooms; the official cause of death: smoke inhalation. They looked through our house but they didn't find much: a charred picture of the four of us, a gold locket, a matching gold bracelet, and a braided leather bracelet. The locket and gold bracelet were burned so they were a black colour and the inscription of my mother's name, Cheryl, was a white colour. The picture inside of her mother nothing more than dust. I tied the leather bracelet around Carrick's wrist, folded and shoved the picture inside the locket and put that on along with the bracelet. People offered their worthless words of condolence, but not a single one of my mother's or father's friends offered to take us in. I guess 2 more mouths to feed is too much; can't blame them. We were automatically sent to the orphanage. Since we were one of the last kids to come we had to stay at the facility until a family came along. Carrick hadn't suffered a single injury and I was grateful, but unfortunately the fire had burned off most of my hair only leaving a bit on the top that was already starting to fall off. I got stared at a lot by people, but there was nothing I could do about it, so usually I just wore a scarf around it. Slowly my hair began to grow back only it had been leeched of all colour. Where my hair used to be caramel coloured, now it was white. Also I got a burn mark on the back of my neck creating what acted like a groove where my necklace fit perfectly. The orphanage: Where we only got enough food to survive and our clothes were at a bare minimum. Carrick and I kept each other happy, most of the time just playing games to whittle away the time til' our next meal. Then winter hit. It was an exceptionally cold one. It snowed all the time and temperatures were practically unbearable. We did the best we could do keep warm; sitting by the fire and wrapping ourselves in whatever we could find until finally Carrick couldn't take it. One day, I found him keeled over by the fireplace. I rushed to his side and swept his dark red hair out of his eyes and closed his emerald green eyes. I stroked his hair and cried until I had no more water left in me. Paramedics came and did whatever they could. His official cause of death was hypothermia. They untied the leather bracelet and handed it to me. I looked and it with water threatening to flow again. With as much resolve as I had, I tied it around my wrist and stared at it until someone carried me away. In the day and weeks to follow, I felt like I had lost the will to live. It hadn't even been a year since the fire that killed our parents. He was just 5, and now I'm all alone at age 8. Eventually they did find me a home. The lady was actually really sweet, but the man was a drunken abuser. Sick of everything, I grabbed my few belongings and fled. I didn't make it far before the Peacekeepers found me. They're pretty lenient in our District. The less work the better. So they proposed a deal. Since me leaving would result in more paperwork and going back to the orphanage, they said that as long as I didn't break the law and don't get complaints from other citizens I could do whatever I want. I translated that into don't get caught. To survive I hunted in the forest just beyond the fence which is conveniently broken in many places. It makes it easy to get in and out and is a good source of food. No one sees me and if they do they turn a blind eye, I guess. I still go to school even though the Peacekeepers won't make me. I think it would be good so when I grow up, I know what to do for our District's trade, Power. I also don't know what else I would do during the day, I mean one person can only hunt for so long. If my hunting isn't profitable enough, I pickpocket. I know it's not good but I usually prey on the wealthier people. It doesn't happen too often though, mostyly during the winter. Since it's just me and hunting is what I usually do when I get back from school, I sell some of my game and buy clothes and other things.

I must get ready soon because in two and a half hours we all have to gather in the square. Right now, I stay in a very sheltered part of a prairie type area that leads into the forest. It has tall grasses so the probability of someone seeing me is 1 in a million; it hides me and it doesn't hurt that no one's looking for me. I throw off my sleeping clothes and pull on a pair of black leggings, a brown tunic, and soft brown leather boots. I tie my hair into a ponytail and pack my reaping clothes into a bag. I run to the forest and make my way to the clearing I've hidden away. If anyone (or anything) saw it they wouldn't notice it. I step in and take a deep breath of Mother Nature. In this clearing there is a bubbling stream which I wash up in and drink from for the most part. There is also a berry bush which is nice to snack from in the summer, a medicinal plant which is good for cuts and burns, and some nuts in the trees. The bark on the trees is a good medicinal thing too and you can eat it. Plus the trees give off sap. The clearing is sheltered by trees and my other camouflaging. I quickly bath in the stream and pull on my reaping outfit. I spent a whole weekend's worth of game to buy it since it is required to dress very nicely. If you disobey, you get whipped severely. My outfit consists of a midnight black top with gold sequins adorning the edges of it. To match I got a gold sequin skirt to match and black "gladiator" sandals. I braid 2 strands of my hair and tie it back, almost like a wreath around my head. Then I put on my mother's golden bracelet and locket. I look through a gap I left in the trees to find I still have 1 hour 45 minutes left. Plenty of time. I quickly eat some of my dried jerky and wash my face and clean my teeth. I paint my nails a midnight black and but on black mascara. I gently apply golden eyeliner which I accidentally pick-pocketed along with the mascara and the nail polish. Now believe it or not, I used to be somewhat a girly girl back when my mom was still around to baby me. I then put on some clear lip gloss which I bought on my birthday after I saw one of my father's old friends who gave me money for a fox pelt. Then I tighten the gold studs that I haven't take off of my ears since the fire.

I step through the clearing and out into the forest. I walk back to my resting place and deposit all of my stuff. I glance up at the clock, 45 minutes left. I have enough time to enjoy my walk to the town's square even if I am jumpy and nervous. I take out tesserae every year to ensure I don't starve, like if there's a bad winter. I have more slips that about every girl in this district. Luck is definitely not on my side, but when has it ever been.

20 minutes later I'm in the square and signing myself in. I write 'Aaliyah' and nothing more. Thanks to a concussion I got when I fell out of a tree and banged my head on a rock, I can't remember much up until 3 years ago, I don't even remember my last name. Sure there are people who remember, but whenever I approach them they walk in the other direction. The only things I remember vividly are my early memories of my family and my orphan years. I quickly walk to the 16 year-olds section and stand at the edge. I hear all the girls begin to whisper about me. In District 5, everyone is okay financially, and is a little bit snooty because of that. They all look a little bit nicer than me since I'm already a bit scruffy from being in the forest. My caramel coloured hair and aqua eyes marked me as an odd one out contrasting with everyone else's dark red hair and green eyes, but now with my white hair and scar under my eye from a broken beer bottle (courtesy of my foster dad) I'm even weirder. I'm lean, muscular and stand at about 5' 8" whereas everyone else is on the short side and a little plump. I shift uncomfortably on foot to foot trying not to think about what they're saying. As the bell rings twice our mayor, Mayor Nolletti, gives his speech about how Panem rose up out of the ashes of North America and resulted in the Capitol and its surrounding 13 districts. Then the Dark Days and the horrors, twelve defeated and the thirteenth obliterated. Then there came the Treaty of Treason that presented us with laws to maintain peace and as a constant reminder, the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games, where two tributes from each district, a boy and a girl ages 12-18, must fight to the death. It's disgusting how they make it celebratory by parading us around the Capitol and having interviews. Mayor Nolletti finishes his speech and reads off our victors names. There have already been 4, but all except for one have died. One died from the hallucinations, another died after she committed suicide, and the other just forgot to feed himself. When he's finished he hands it off to our escort, an orange 32 year old, Annatelle Shrone. Her wavy shoulder-length vibrant pink hair stands out in contrast to her dyed orange skin. She wears light makeup that matches her sea blue dress and shoes.

"Oh, how exciting! Shall we pick the female tribute now?" There are mumbles from the crowd which is enough to spur her on. With a flourish, she sticks her hand in and produces one slip.

"Deirdre Vanderbilt! Are you here?" Oof, I let out a breath I've unconsciously been holding. I look to see who the unlucky owner of the name is only to see a 12 year old trying to detach herself from 2 younger siblings who barely could be 6. I can hear what I guess to be her parents strangled cries emanating from the back of the crowd. The girl, Deirdre, was trying so hard herself not to cry, and with one final tug she got free and shakily walked up to the stage. She stood there shaking like a leaf; her family sobbing in the background. I couldn't take it. Suddenly, I got to thinking. I have nothing to lose; no family, no friends. I want to do something to make a difference if only it be to one person.

"Any volunteers?" This is it.

"Going once!" It is now or never.

"Going twice!" Can I do this?

"I volunteer," I say timidly. Humph. I guess I can do it. Since I was standing at the edge it is easy to make it up to the stage. Deirdre looks at me shocked, eyes wide, but thankfulness, evident. People start to whisper because volunteering is a rarity, and also because it's me. I bet most of them don't even know my name. As she walks off the stage she grasps my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. It surprises me, but it's also very touching.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Let's hear it for some district love!" I hear maybe one or two people clapping, but as soon as they realize it's just them they quickly stop. "Okay. Now what's your name, sweetie?"

I clear my throat and with as much determination as I can muster I reply, "Aaliyah."

"Hmm, that's nice sweetie, but what about your last name?"

What a dreaded moment. I shuffle my feet and mumble, "I don't have one."

"How is that possible…" She doesn't finish her sentence seeing the fiery look in my eyes. I don't need her asking anymore questions.

"Okay, let's move onto the boys, shall we?" She waddles over to the boys Reaping ball and presents us with one slip.

"Chase Gregory!" I recognize the name, probably from school. A boy with tousled brown hair and chocolate brown eyes begins to walk up from the 16 year olds section. He doesn't show any signs of nervousness but he isn't exactly jumping for joy either. He steps up to the stage and Annatelle calls for any volunteers. No one steps up. I'm not sure if he has family, but I don't hear any cries so maybe they're optimistic. As Mayor Nolletti reads off the Treaty of Treason I take a closer look at Chase and realize I've seen him elsewhere besides school. He is one of the only people I've seen hunt in the forest besides me. People are very wary and maybe show up once or twice, but never come back again. Chase is someone who I see a lot. He has a bow like me, but I think I'm better. I have snares put out, but his are way superior to mine. I use knives too, whereas he doesn't, and I'd like to say that I'm quite good. The Mayor finishes speaking and gestures for us to shake hands. I feel his calloused hands clasp my smooth ones as we look into each other's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Peacekeepers lead us into the Justice Building, the realization of what I've done hits me full force. I'm going to die in the next few weeks, if I'm lucky. I walk into the room and sit down on a couch. Surely no one will visit me. I'll be darned if I can pick out a handful of people who know my name. For me, it's more of an I know them, they have no idea who I am situation. I didn't even have to volunteer, I mean, that's why it's called volunteering! I didn't know her and she didn't know me, why'd I do it? I need to ignore that glaring fact and start thinking in Tribute Mode. I do believe I have a chance because of the hunting. A slim chance perhaps, but a chance all the same. The tributes from 1, 2, and, 4 are what worry me the most since they are the Career districts, and they train for this all their life (illegally, mind you). I'm strong, but I definitely can't overpower anyone close to even Chase's size, so that will be one my many, many downfalls. Other things that won't serve me well in the arena is that, as I said, poor at self-combat and besides the weapons I've used in the forest, I've never used any other weapons like maces, spears, axes, etc. Hopefully my luck will change with those during Training. I move away from that and think about what I'm good at. I can shoot very well, I rarely miss my mark as a matter-of-fact and I'm good with throwing knives. I can climb trees and because of my lean and slender build the branches don't break. I'm also good at healing plants but not medicines, and I know my edible plants. One thing that I find myself surprisingly good at is moving without being seen or heard. Usually I just move with the shadows and if somebody spots me I stay still, but there has to be something more because I'm never caught. Now socially, that's a different matter. I would like to believe, (that when people approach me) I'm nice, kind, and generous, but because of my 'oddness' I don't get to exercise those traits very often. I'm the kind of person that if someone sees me walking in their direction they cross the street. I'm seen as an outsider, and I suppose people find me tenebrous, but really, I think myself to be quite charming at times. Hopefully I can use that to con the Capitol citizens into sponsoring me. Wonder what the people at home will think of that. My thoughts get interrupted as I hear the door open. I look in that direction, mildly surprised. I see the girl that I volunteered for and her family rush in. They pull me up from the couch and encase me in a bone-crushing hug, as I stare wide-eyed at them. I don't even know who these people are, can I trust them? Before I can pull away, they all start an incessant babble of incoherent words. I begin to hear snippets of their sentences.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"I was so scared for my poor Dee Dee!"

"MOM!"

"Why'd you do it?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hey, you're that weird girl people talk about in my class! Ain't that right Horatio?"

"Yuppers, that's got to be her Carson!"

"Boys, that's rude!"

"Sorry, Mom."

Finally I couldn't take it; if they keep this up, I honestly believe I would explode.

"Would everyone just shut up?" Humph. Maybe that's why I come across as sullen and hostile. I hear a jumble of apologies/comments.

I shake my head, "No, no. I should be the one apologizing, but seriously, one at a time." I give them a meaningful look. They all nod their heads, agreeing that they were a smidge hasty.

"Oh, also, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me 'that weird girl.'" I have on a sad smile on my face as they look at me with pity.

"Oh sweetie we didn't mean that," the lady I presume to be Deirdre's mother says.

"Save it. Y'all know it's true. I even think I've given up any hope," I explain. They are silent at that. That's a first.

I sit back down and pat the seats next to me and gesture to the surrounding chairs. "Come on and sit down. We don't have much time. I suppose you came in here for a reason. Now's your chance."

The 2 young boys sit on another small couch, Deirdre sits next to me, and her parents sit in separate chairs. After much awkward clearing of throats Deirdre grabs my hand. "I'm not scared of you," she says quietly.

"Neither are we!" her brothers pipe in.

"I am sure you're sweet at heart," her mother smiles at me.

I look back at her and say, "Thank you very much, but I don't need reassuring." The door opens and a Peacekeepers inform us that we have 1 minute left. Her family looks at me. "Thank you so much for saving our daughter." I nod and smile at them. They get up and start to go out.

"Will anybody else be visiting you?" Deirdre asks quietly.

"I doubt that, Deirdre." I look down at her District 5 features and smile. She quietly nods and smiles back. Then she says something I never would've expected.

"I'm rooting for you, Aaliyah."

Her family is then ushered out the door and I am being led out a few moments later. I am put into a car to be transported into a train station. I put a scowl on my face as we reach the train station. There are cameras and reporters everywhere. It's disgusting how excited and hungry they are. There is a large screen there and I see both of us. I look irritated and murderous almost, while Chase looks neutral. I wonder how he's handling this. We stand for a little bit as the reporters take pictures of us together. Finally we can step into the train and the doors close behind us. Quickly, the train speeds off and I am thrown to the floor by the acceleration rate. I suppose the same happens to Chase because he lands on my ankle which causes a sickening crack. I let out a shriek of pain as my ankle twists.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Chase quickly scrambles up which only causes more pain. I bite my lip as the tears start flowing down my face. Chase looks at me unsurely.

"Hold on I can get a Capitol attendant. Maybe they can help." At the sound of someone from the Capitol helping me I feel even worse. I crawl onto my hands and knees and push myself up. I lean against a wall, using it to support my left side. I give him a tight smile and tell him I'm all right.

His eyebrows knit together and he gives me an innocent smile. "Okay then will you walk with me to the kitchen?" My face converts back into a scowl. Oh that's so not cool. He gives me this look that says, 'two can play at that game.' Why does he care so much anyways? Is it because he feels guilty for spraining my ankle? I look down at my ankle and see that it has already swelled to twice its size. Great, that's just fantastic. In a week I'll be heading into the arena and my ankle is sprained.

"Well? I'm begging now, Aaliyah." I give him a look of pure loathing.

"Whatever you want, Chase." I gently begin to put some pressure on my ankle and collapse. I feel searing pain through my ankle and the tears start to come back. Chase looks down on me with a slightly amused face and offers me a hand.

"You need some help there?" I grab his hand and begin to hop on one foot. He takes one of my arms and wraps it around his shoulders. I gratefully lean against him and he begins to drag me along. I can't bear to put any weight on my ankle so he's almost dragging my body along the floor.

"We aren't making much progress, you know." Chase puts his arms under my knees and begins to carry me. I yell of protest escapes my lips.

"What? Are you telling me you don't need my help?" He abruptly drops me to the ground, but holds onto my arms which forces me onto my ankle.

I shriek and he picks me up again. I give him the most evil look I can muster, but it seems to amuse him even more.

"You're not as vicious as everyone thinks you are, huh?" I gasp with surprise, I guess. Why? I have no idea. I suppose he heard because he just chuckles at that. He keeps walking and finds Annatelle who shows us where our rooms are. Chase walks to my room and gently sets me down on the bed.

"Should I get help now? It may be worth it."

"I don't want their help, but maybe you could get some supplies for me." He shrugs which I take as a yes because he leaves. I unzip my shoe and attempt to take it off without hurting it, but to no avail. I try and wriggle it out as carefully as I can, but it's impossible. I decide that quicker is better. I yank my shoe off which causes me to scream. I haven't felt pain this… painful for a long time. Chase runs into the room to check in on me.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." I wave my shoe at him.

"Just a little trouble is all." He comes over to me with a tube and some gauze in his hands. He begins to rub it into my foot and wraps the gauze around my foot. He leaves for a second and comes back with a drink for me. It tastes horrendous but he makes me finish every last drop of it.

"It's bone-mending medicine. Your ankle should feel fine soon enough." I get back up and lean against Chase. I look into his chocolate brown eyes and practically melt into them. I can't believe I've never noticed how cute he looks. Wait, what am I thinking! I'll have to kill him if I want to come back, but then again as I said, I have nothing to live for. That's a different perspective on life; all these years trying to survive only to die in the hands of the Capitol. Oh well, it seems like they've always been out to get me. When I notice I'm still looking at him I blush beet red and look away.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"For what?"

"For helping me with my foot and everything."

He practically laughs at that. "No problem, I was the one that screwed it up in the first place." I just smile as I use him as my support to get to the dining room. After 15 grueling minutes of walking I finally get there and plop down on my seat. This ankle problem is gonna suck. I've noticed that I've started to pant a little and tiny beads of sweat drop of my forehead.

Chase is looking at me kinda funny, "Are you okay? You look kind of… stressed."

"Ummm, yah I'm fine, it's just the ankle I guess."

"Whatever you say." As soon as he finishes our mentor walks into the room. She is in her early 20's, I think. If I remember, she won the 16th Hunger Games when she was 17. She's a standard 5, red hair, piercing green eyes. She's quite pretty, with her rounded face and almond shaped eyes. She looks at both of us critically; walking around in circles and speaking to herself. I look at Chase and he shrugs. I decide to break the silence.

"Hello," I stick out my hand, "my name is Aaliyah."

She looks at me and smiles, "Nice to meet you, but it would be nicer under different circumstance," she says almost to herself. "I'm Jordan," she looks over at Chase, "and you are?"

He hastily gets up almost knocking over the chair. He sticks out his hand, "Chase Gregory, nice to meet you." She shakes it and gestures for us to sit down. We all take a seat as attendants rush out with food. I notice the absence of Annatelle and mention it to them. They all just shake their heads and shrug their shoulders. That's odd since she is the escort and is the one always on time.

I start to eat my food which is fantastic. I can barely describe the delicacies in front of me. Although I'm curious to try everything, I'm not sure I should, so I settle on eating a green pea soup which is good enough for now. I look up and notice that Jordan is sizing both of us up.

"So what's your stories?" Both Chase and I look at each other and I gesture for him to go first. He shrugs, which I notice he does a lot, and begins his story.

"I honestly don't have one. My parents are power plant workers who I usually don't see because of their long hours. I go to school, and, yes, I do hunt in the forest because the money my parents get isn't sufficient enough to feed us. I have a little sister, Nicki who is 11, and a younger brother, Aaron who is 6. I love my family more than anything and would sacrifice anything for them." I almost have a tear falling down my face at his sincerity; it reminds me of my little brother and I almost can't stand it. Jordan smiles and then raises her eyebrows at me. Starting time.

"It's a long story, you know."

Jordan shrugs and says, "Well we have time." I tell them everything starting from the very beginning. I've never told anyone this much. No one has ever stuck around me for this long and there is no reason to tell anybody I know. I even tell them of what I suspect of the Capitol. No need to, of course, but the Hunger Games is coming up; no need to hold anything back. How much trouble could I get into? I'm a dead man walking.

When I'm done I lean back in my chair and sigh. I look around and see Jordan staring at me with a sad smile and a tear in her eye. I'm more eager to see what Chase is like, surprisingly enough, but oh well. He is looking at me rather critically with a puzzled look in his eyes. I have no idea what to think so I just brush the thought away.

Jordan finally breaks the silence, "Okay, do you want to watch the Reapings?" Chase shrugs and I just nod. I use some crutches that a Capitol attendant gave me and follow Jordan as she leads us into the sitting area which I passed earlier this afternoon. She steps back to let us pass but pulls me aside and whispers into my ear, "I'm so sorry." She then points to the sofa and I carefully sit down next to Chase. She sits down on a separate chair and presses a button on a remote. The screen comes on as the Reapings begin. District 1 starts first and I see a pair of blondes with green eyes come onto the stage. They are both bigger than me and have quite a bit of muscle, although the girl has a more lean body. District 2, 3, and 4's Tributes are rather large and scare me quite a bit. District 3's are large, but still have a more nerdy look and a friendlier smile that doesn't scream I want to kill you. I then see District 5 and I see the scene from just earlier today play again. I see Deirdre get called and I volunteer. I look calm as I walk up. Then I see Chase walk up with the same blasé demeanor. We are one of the smallest pair of tributes, but at least Chase is on par. I'm probably at least 5 inches shorter than all of them, save Chase who only has 2 inches on me. I look and all of them are larger than me. This year the tributes seem more vicious than usual. From what I can tell I am one of the youngest because all of the tributes reaped were 16 and up. I suddenly feel really scared for my life and shudder at the thought. I get up and start saying good night to everyone.

"Night Jordan. It was nice to meet you."

"Sleep well. Tomorrow will be a long day." I nod then turn towards Chase. I clear my throat.

"Good night Chase. Thanks for the help. I'll see you in the morning." He just looks back at me and nods. I start to move using my crutches. They really are quite inconvenient and hard to use. I start moving and turn the corner when I hear Chase saying good night and coming my direction. I continue moving until I actually get tired. I begin to lean against the wall and slide a little. I am actually starting to make good progress when I hear someone sniggering behind me. Who could it be?

I look back in irritation. "Do you need something? I'm clearly busy."

"I want to talk to you, seriously." I raise my eyebrows but gesture ahead to my room.

"After you." Now it's his turn to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Come on, I'll help. It'll be faster." After realizing refusing him would be futile I give in and lean up against him. We finally make it to my room and I sit cross legged on the bed, taking great care of my ankle. I pat the spot next to me and Chase gingerly sits down next to me. He sits there silently for a minute or two so I decide to get the ball rolling.

"So, something serious you wanted to talk about?"

He looks at me kind of surprised but shrugs. Now is as good a time as any, his face seemed to say.

"I just want to say sorry."

I look at him with a quizzical look. "What do you mean? What are you sorry for?"

"You know, how people make fun, I guess, and talk behind your back. But mostly I'm also sorry about what happened to you. It must've been terrible. I never really knew that about you."

My face instantly hardens. "I don't need your sympathy. No one knows what it's like and if y'all took just a minute to actually get to know me, then maybe some of y'all would actually know that. Don't act as if you care now all of a sudden!" I practically spit that out at him, my voice rising as I got more angry. Chase looked at me kind of surprised at me and scared at the same time. I get up and move to the other side of the room. I look out of the window and then point to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I think you should leave now." I whisper. In reply, I hear the door click shut and footsteps receding into the distance. I regret my sudden outburst, but I just couldn't contain it. To clear my mind I decide to go take a shower. I step into the bathroom and take off my clothes. I get into the shower only to become befuddled by all the buttons. I cautiously press some of them until I figure them out by the small symbols on them. I come out smelling like the forest; a mixture of fresh stream water, pine trees, and flowers. As soon as I step out I am dried my air vents on the side, then I stick my hand in a container-like thing which sends electric currents though my hair which dries and untangles it. I quickly step into some soft shorts and a baggy top. I slip in between the silken covers and fall asleep with thoughts of Chase on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up from a nightmare-free night, which is surprising enough, to Annatelle slamming my door open. She's yelling what sounds like the schedule for today as she throws my curtains open and rips the covers off of me.

Finally, I've had enough. "Get the freak out of here!" Annatelle looks at me and quickly scampers out of the room. I trudge out of bed and over to the door. I look across to see Chase stretching, without a shirt on. I quickly slam the door shut before he sees how red I'm going.

"You have 1 hour, young lady! You better be at the breakfast table or else!" I hear Annatelle's screechy voice cutting through the air and I almost groan. I quickly shower, setting everything as I did yesterday. It took a little longer than usually because it had to be perfect, otherwise who knew what could happen. Then I put on a moss green tunic and dark brown leggings; it reminds me of a day in the forest, especially with the smell of pine needles on me. I decide to walk out barefoot, it's not like I'm going to attempt to put one on my left foot anyways. I pull my waist-long hair into a bun and pull the end of it out. I do this mostly to school; never hunting because the hair would get into my face. I use my crutches, which someone brought back to my room from the corridor, and start walking to the table. It's still pretty slow going, but I think I've gotten the hang of it. By the time I get there everyone is already seated and waiting for me. Annatelle is muttering something about the time to herself, Jordan has looked up and is smiling at me, and Chase is fiddling with something in his hands.

I slide into the empty seat next to Jordan.

"Good morning everyone," I say softly, not wanting to break the silence.

"Hi Aaliyah, glad you could make it," Annatelle says snippily, "you should've been here 10 minutes ago! I warned you!"

"Sorry!"

"There are no 'sorries' here! We lost valuable time talking about your strategies and what you need to do!"

Annatelle is cut short by Jordan, "Calm down! We weren't even going to talk about much anyways. Maybe the Chariots, that's it."

Annatelle gives her a sheepish look and throws out a sorry in my general direction.

I decide to speak up before the silence gets any longer. "So what about the 'Chariots' were you going to tell us?"

Capitol attendants start filing out with trays of food as Jordan starts to talk. "Okay, so tonight you will be on the Chariots. I know you all know what that is from the previous Games. I can't tell you anything about your stylist or your prep teams except that I believe they'll be new this year. And if you were wondering your prep team are people who prepare you for these public event and your stylist is the person who designs your clothes. Any questions so far?" Chase and I both shake our heads no. By now the plates have come and are occupied by bowls of colourful fruit and light pastries. They also have bacon and eggs that are done in every possible way. Then they serve me a dark brown liquid which they call coffee. After taking a sip, I put it down and push it slightly away from me. The taste is much too bitter, I prefer tea. I begin eating as Jordan resumes her speech.

"The prep teams will do many things to you that you will hate. A lot. I think it may be worth it though, but try not to kill them in the process. Try and be charming." Jordan breaks off and looks at Annatelle who has just finished eating. "Why don't you go back to your room, Annatelle?"

"But I…" Annatelle trails off after looking at Jordan's face. She wipes her face with her napkin then gets up from the table and leaves.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Okay now as I was saying. Sponsors are the things that you really want. They can be the difference between life and death. So you need to be charming, funny those kinds of things. You need to win the crowd over. I know you hate them, but it is something you must do."

"What if you don't want to? I mean, surely someone has survived without the gifts. It's not like they can give you life-saving things." That is the first time I've heard Chase speak this morning and he sounds really serious.

"What about if you were lying somewhere starving? I could send you some bread. Or if you were dying of thirst? I could send you water. Maybe you want to 'make a difference' but it's hard when you're lying in a ditch dying." Chase stays very quiet and just nods at her. All of us have finished our breakfast by now, and I believe her speech is over.

"Wave, smile. Act nice. That's it for now, I guess. Do whatever your stylist says, and oh, we're here." We suddenly are plunged into darkness. I scramble over to the window to look for any sign of light. Then we are out and the shining Capitol appears before our eyes. Chase quickly joins me by the window as we look out. They have tall building which ends in spires and are every colour of the rainbow. Throngs of people crowd the tracks edge, hoping to get a glimpse of the Tributes inside. I look at Chase and he shrugs and we both start waving. I smile as big as I can and it sickens me. I haven't smiled this much for so long and I know it's not even real. Finally, we reach the station and Annatelle and Jordan join both of use as they push us towards the door.

"AhhOWWW! I left my crutches by the table; can I go get them?"

"No time, sweetie!" Annatelle shrieks through a smile. I look around desperately, perhaps for something to hold on to.

I turn and see Chase extending his hand, "Forgiven?" I think my heart melted, again, looking into those chocolate brown eyes. I smile at him and take his hand.

"That easily?" Even though that sounds mean, my tone says it all. He smiles back at me and we step out together with me leaning against him, his arm around me and mine around his shoulders, and partially hopping on one foot. Suddenly, I am bombarded with buzzes of noise, bright flashes of cameras, and questions, so many questions. They all fly around me as I am hustled to the training center, where we will be staying before the games. Once we get behind the doors I feel someone grab my arm and drag me away.

"What's going on?"

Jordan waves her hand and says something, but I can't hear her over the growing gap. I turn around and dig my heels into the ground which is very, very painful and strain against their pull. We come to a complete stop as my captors (if you will) stare at me in utter confusion.

In their irritating clipped Capitol accents the 3 of them try to get me going. I shake my head vehemently at them.

It seems that one of the smarter ones realizes I want an explanation. "We will be the people who prep you for your public events during the Hunger Games. Also known as your Prep Team." I look at the 3 of them skeptically. They look like lollipops from a candy store. From their vibrantly coloured hair, to their clothes. I nod, but I tell them to lead me. They take me to a room in the Remake Center where they tell me to strip off all my clothing. I look at them as if their brain has just fallen out of their head.

"If you think I would ever strip of all my clothing you are a bloody idiot!" They all jump back at my outburst, and it seems as if they might cry. I kind of feel bad that I hurt their feelings, but I would never! That's outrageous! I fold my arms in a decisive way, but I think I have come up with an idea.

I point to the door, "Get out. I will tell you when you can come back in." They all reluctantly agree, but the one who explained to me earlier looks back at me and signals 5. Okay, that's enough time. I carefully take off my clothes. Then I search through the closet for a robe and find one which I slip on. Then I open the door and beckon them in.

One of them has short, electric blue hair and gray eyes. She has done some surgery to clear the wrinkles in her forehead which only makes stand out more. She has put on too much makeup including a bright red lipstick. She has a tattoo running up her right arm which I think is her name. She is extremely tall and thin which makes her seem grotesque.

She looks at me inquisitively and says, "We need you to be fully undressed for the process." She speaks slowly as if I have a disorder.

"What is first?" I ask.

The other lady who's hair is neon orange and falls to the floor answers. "We need to wash you to get the dirt off of your body." She has her skin dyed a soft pink colour and has forest green lipstick on. She is rather short and stubby.

I look at them incredulously. I am perfectly clean! I take a bath every day in the forest! "I am perfectly fine. I take a bath every day," I manage through gritted teeth.

The blue-haired lady shakes her head vehemently, "You have layers of dirt on your body that you don't even realize!" I know that I must give in so I reluctantly give them my hands. They lead me into a large bathroom and rip my robe off of me. They then dump me into a tub full of weird water. They start scrubbing me down so hard I feel as if they are skinning me alive. They begin babbling about their lives and I honestly don't care so I just zone out. The third person is the one who explained who they were in the first place. She doesn't seem like the average Capitol citizen. She has a mousy look about her. She has brown hair which she keeps in a bun. She has a pale complexion and crystal blue eyes, which I find to be absolutely gorgeous. She has no weird features or anything. I feel them prodding me again and get up out of the bathtub. They lay me down on a cold, steel table where they cover my upper body with a sheet. The blue-haired lady whose name is Camarada starts filling at my nails, the normal one, Misty starts brushing at my hair, and the pink one, Framboise, starts speaking to me.

"Okay, this will be very painful Aaliyah. I will try my best to make it quick, okay? I will rub you down with this oil but it will still hurt."

I just nod my head for lack of understanding. I have no idea what is going on, but I can't stop it.

The next hour is the most painful I have ever spent. Framboise started stripping all hair from my body, except from my head, of course. Strip after strip of fabric is laid down then yanked up, uprooting the hair from underneath it. I ball my hands into fists as the minutes roll by. At first, you could feel the pain like a sharp wound, but after a little while I just felt numb. Finally, I unclench my fists and open my eyes to find my Prep Team staring down at me with concern.

"We're done almost done," Misty tentatively says, "we are just going to rub you down which will make the pain secede." I nod and they start rubbing me down. At first, my skin is left with a burning sensation but then feels good. They examine me another time to make sure they didn't miss any spots. Once they're done I quickly retrieve my robe and put it on. Then they start babbling about how excited they are for me.

Camarada and Framboise are really the ones speaking as Misty steps back.

"You look so pretty!" Camarada says and Misty comes forward before they say any more.

"We must get Talyn now." Everyone nods their ascent and they all leave the room. I wait in silence for Talyn, who I suppose is my stylist.

In a few moments the door opens and a slender woman who must be in her mid to late 30's walks in. She looks almost exactly like Misty except more, flamboyant. Maybe. She has the same colour hair as I did before the incident. She has sparkling blue eyes that are outline with jet-black eyeliner and mascara. She is dressed in a white tank top with black leather pants and a black sweater that is stopped short ad her stomach. She is wearing a nude coloured lip gloss and red heels that rival Annatelle's shoes.

"She smiles warmly at me and sticks her hand out, "I'm Talyn. I've heard about you Aaliyah. I presume that the Prep Team did most of the work?" I nod my head in agreement and it seems I won't have to take my robe off.

"Come. Let's have lunch, shall we?" I nod again and follow her through doors into a brightly lit room. The walls are a sterile white except for one that is entirely made of glass that looks out over the Capitol. I sit down on a couch that is placed by the window. Talyn its across from me as I look out over the city. It is sort of pretty in its own way. She presses a button on the table and food rises up out of it. How fanastic would that be to have food at the touch of a button? I look at it and begin to eat. There is chicken drizzled in a sauce that has lots of taste. A bowl of rice comes with it. There is also a bowl of fresh fruit which I begin to eat. I start to eat the chicken and the rice together, but I find I don't have much of an appetite for these rich foods. I see Talyn staring at me from across the table and I begin to talk to her.

"I know you're my stylist, so what do you have in mind for me to wear on the Chariots?"

She looks at me for a second then begins to speak, "Well me and my partner, Zayn who is Chase's stylist have come up with an idea. Power fuels electricity, right? Well, we've stretched the idea and have latched on to lightning which is the symbol of power. It may alarm you at first, but no worries, it'll be fine."

I'm not sure what to think of this so I just nod my head. As she was talking I finished my lunch and I suppose she doesn't want to eat because she gestures for me to go back into the main room. She hand me a silver unitard that all of me except my head. She paints my nails with a lemon yellow colour and then starts on my makeup.

She doesn't put much on at all. She just brushes something onto my cheeks which is supposed to make my features more prominent. Then she puts on a smidge of black eyeliner and mascara and then put on a clear lip gloss. She then braids my hair across my head then leaves it in a side ponytail. The last addition she puts on is a thin yellow headband before she escorts us out. Chase is waiting with whom I presume is Zayn. He is dressed like me mostly, except he has fewer details done. He looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly we are shoved into the elevator, which leads us down to the bottom level of the Remake Center. It looks like a giant stable with all the Chariots crowded around along with the horses and the Tributes. All of the Tributes are being loaded and positioned onto their Chariots by their stylists. Our Stylists begin to help us up onto the Chariot that is being led by 2 silver horses. As I try to get on, I notice that my ankle is throbbing painfully. I carefully hop onto the Chariot not knowing what else to do.

Talyn starts instructing us on what to do. "Okay once District 2 goes out you need to flip the switch that is a little behind your right hip, here I'll show you now." She points them out to both of us and she and Zayn start to walk away. I don't know how I'm going to stay on the Chariot because trying to stay on 2 feet is painful and I can't balance myself on just one foot very well. I can't lean back, and it would be awkward if I tried to lean forward. I start to freak out because I don't know what I should do, and I hear the opening music begin to play. The District 1 Chariot slowly rolls out and I hear the screams emanating from the Capitol citizens. Time is running out and I still have no idea what to do, when I notice Chase is staring at me with a puzzled look. I wave at my ankle and he notices how I'm being extra gentle with it.

"You know I can help you," Chase mumbled.

I get his drift and although I know I'm going to be on National television, I can't help but want to be in his arms. My first reaction does not really scream that.

"Have you gone stark mad? We're going on NATIONAL TELEVISION; what would they think?"

He regards me with a slight smirk, cocks and eyebrow, and replies tartly, "Well, if you didn't want them to see that vision then you shouldn't have practically been hugging me when we got off the train." I scowl at that which only makes his smirk bigger, if that's possible. District 2's Chariot starts to roll out, and we must turn on our costumes. I think as sweet as he may seem he is quite the asshole.

I turn my face into an even bigger scowl and lean against him for my support. "We only live once," I mutter to myself. I don't think he heard, but he stiffens a little so I'm not sure what to think. We position ourselves the same way we did when we came out of the train, his arm around my waist and mine around his shoulder. I'm balancing partly on one foot because I don't need to walk. We both turn to the switches that Talyn instructed us to flip. I'm not sure what to expect is coming, but I never think of what does come. I first don't feel much but then I start feeling a tingling heat. Then I notice Chase and he looks… electrifying, literally. I see white, blue, and yellow sparks like lightning coming off of him. Hummph. If he looks that way then… I lift up my arms to see the same lighting strikes coming off of me.

I look back at Chase to see him looking at me; his mouth shaped like an O. The light makes his eyes sparkle and it gives him a mischievous look. I shake my head and look back at him. "You done staring?" Not uber fantastic since I was staring at him, but when he shakes his head and closes his mouth I guess he's just embarrassed. I look up to find that District 3 has gone out and District 4 is beginning to go out into the City Circle. I notice that Chase is starting to tremble with nervousness, I guess.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"Yah, just kind of nervous," he gives me a lopsided smile and turns back around. I feel almost sorry for him and just want to help him even if it's in my own little way. I take his left hand in mine and I intertwine our fingers. He stiffens again and turns around mouth open to argue.

Suddenly, I feel a lurch and we begin moving towards the open doors that lead into the screaming crowd.

"Come on, you know you want to," I wink at him and turn around, a small smile playing at my lips. As we first come into view, it sounds like the audience is shell-shocked. Then I hear the screams all around us my name, Chase's name, District 5. It's such an odd feeling. You know these people want to see you die, but I think in the heat of the moment everything gets to us. Chase and I look at each other, a giddy look plastered on both of our faces. I turn towards the crowd and begin to wave. I smile my most dazzling smile. The effect it has is absolutely outrageous.

I hear the volume of the screams increase and I think I absolutely love it. Maybe it's all the attention I've missed having that makes me have this feeling that I'm floating on air every time I hear another voice ringing out my name. Finally, we enter the City Circle and we come to a stop in front of the President's mansion. As the 12 Chariots fill the Circle, the music stops, and President Auburn steps out onto his balcony. He is a lean, tall man whose short, thinning hair is the colour of olives. My nose almost wrinkles in disgust and the sides of my mouth turn down slightly just at the sight of him. He begins to welcome us and my eyes wander around. I see all the other Tributes facing down into the floor of their Chariot or staring straight at the President. I look down to see that my hand is almost blue from loss of blood circulation. I shrug my shoulders and look around some more. I look at the Districts costumes and none of them seem to stand out to me much. I look towards District 7's Chariot. The girl is towering over the boy and looks like she is ready to squash him as easily as a fly. She is not very well represented by her costume as she and her partner are dressed almost like imps. Odd choice, but perhaps it is meant to represent the foresty area of the Lumber District. As I'm pondering these thoughts, the boy looks up at me. His shock of jet black hair contrasts his pale skin. As I look into his eyes I notice that they are a purple colour. I've never seen them before and find them quite entrancing.

The National Anthem begins to play and we both snap back to reality. I take a look at the screen to see the other Tributes again. I can't help but think about how fantastic Chase and I look. I keep my eyes on the screen to take a closer look at the District 7 boy. Up close I notice how handsome he really is, with his angular features. It gives him a pixie-ish look. Finally, we begin to make our final rounds and we disappear into the Training Centre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry to say, but I think I'm discontinuing my Hunger Games stories, at least for now. I may write more, but I'm just not feeling my stories. If you really want me to continue, contact me and I'll see what I can do.

From HungerGamesLover17, now AwkwardPlatypus7 (inside joke )


End file.
